the daylight hours
by brahdley jims
Summary: i'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours. - scorrose drabbles
1. already taken

**an: **all prompts will come from 'The Prompt of the Day' topic on the RoseScorpius fans forum.

* * *

><p><strong>already taken<strong>

other prompts used: _"__don__'__t __you __dare__"_

* * *

><p>"Just go and <em>talk <em>to her, for Salazar's sake."

Scorpius cast a look at Kier Zabini, wolfing down his seventh piece of bacon. In as many minutes – ugh. And it still had fat on it.

"Rose Weasley isn't someone you just go and talk to, Kier," he told the dark-skinned boy exasperatedly.

"Why? Because she's hiding two extra heads underneath that bushy mane of hers that try and talk too?" He grinned as his hand reached out to grab the pot of coffee a little way down the table half-full of chatty Slytherins. The Great Hall buzzed with the activity of mostly the upper years who had a whole free weekend stretching out ahead of them.

Scorpius quickly lunged across the pick up the coffee pot and place it out of Kier's reach. "You've had three cups already, that's not such a good idea. Have you ever thought of decaf?"

"Is that like, your pet name for Weasley?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"No, it's a Muggle thing, it's like coffee –" But Kier had already tuned out, surprisingly focusing her attention on Rose Weasley at the Gryffindor table.

"Who's that?" he asked, as a taller boy sat down next to Rose and started up a conversation immediately.

"Um, Lewis Macmillan, I think, from Hufflepuff. He's in the year above." Scorpius scowled without realising he was doing so as he watched the pair. He looked positively dull next to Rose's vibrant red curls. Now they were laughing together. _Laughing. _How dare they?

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

Scorpius stared at his friend. "Kier, you're not serious? It's the house founded by Helga Hufflepuff, their animal is a badger, they've won the Quidditch cup three times consecutively so far, their common room is –"

"Yeah, yeah." Kier waved at him vaguely to shut him up. "You know, you two would look better together than those two."

"What, me and Rose?" Scorpius squeaked.

Kier frowned. "Mate, what are you, a mouse? Just use the Malfoy charm and sweep Weasley off her feet. Well, if you can – are you still shorter than her?"

"I can't, Kier! She's… she's already taken."

"If you're not man enough to do it, I'll just go and talk to her for you myself –" Kier started to stand up, and Scorpius nearly toppled backwards off the bench grabbing Kier's sleeve and yanking him back.

"Don't you dare! Here, Kier –coffee!" Scorpius held up the pot coaxingly. Kier's eyes went wide, making him look like a puppy, and all other thoughts were wiped from his mind.

"Oh my wizard God, am I allowed some?" he asked, almost disbelieving. Scorpius nodded encouragingly, and Kier pounced.

"Hey Scorp, can I copy your Potions homework's later?" Kier asked as he chugged down the coffee like it was his lifeblood.

"Uh, I promised Al he could yesterday," Scorpius said, his eyes wandering over to Rose and Lewis again. "It's already taken."

* * *

><p>please <strong><em>review. :)<em>**


	2. war

**an: **not one of the prompts provided, but I suppose today is a prompt. I wanted to write something that tied into Remembrance Day, and here it is.

**RIP all those who died in service to their country. We will remember them.**

* * *

><p><strong>war<strong>

The crowd was quiet, the occasional hushed whisperer glared at by a fellow student or one of the teachers standing at the front. It was the second of May, surprisingly cool and the landscape still recovering from the last of the April showers. Everybody had their black cloaks on, with flashes of red, green, blue and yellow ties, all mixed together. Scorpius stood on bouncy damp earth, the grass seeming especially rich in colour today. He felt slightly uncomfortable standing here, with Kier and a few other Slytherins, slightly apart from everyone else. He had a right to be here, didn't he? Except he could see the Weasley-Potter adults from where he stood, and a stab of guilt penetrated him as he caught sight of Rose's mother. He knew what had happened in the war. He didn't know if his dad would come today or not.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the memorial, on the same level as the students and everybody else as she spoke in a sombre tone.

"On this day, twenty-five years ago…"

Scorpius could see Teddy Lupin stood near Harry Potter, head bowed. George Weasley was in a similar position, his wife's hand on his arm. Villagers from Hogsmeade and most parents of the other students were attending the memorial service, as well as ex-students and teachers, or simply anyone who wanted to come. Scorpius didn't think he'd ever seen so many people in one place.

Most of the Weasley-Potter clan were clumped together, a noticeable group of vivid red hair – except the girl who wasn't, the girl who stood further away, looking oddly small in the sea of her classmates. Kier frowned as Scorpius nodded at him slightly and manoeuvred his way, as quietly as possible, through the throng of people.

He could see the memorial clearly now, as he came next to her. Fred Weasley stood out against all the other names, as well as Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Weasley. Scorpius glanced sideways at her. Her lips were pressed tightly together, eyes closed. She was trying so hard not to cry. Scorpius couldn't stand it any longer, and reached to take her smaller hand in his. He rubbed her fingers softly with his thumb, and a tear slid down her pale cheek as she lowered her head, squeezing his hand tightly back.

They stayed like that, one staring straight ahead and one with eyes shut towards the ground, until Professor McGonagall had finished her speech. Scorpius glanced around, and his heart leapt when he saw the tall figure leaning against a tree, further back than anyone else. Draco Malfoy gave him a curt nod, before returning his gaze to the marble memorial and the names of the dead listed there, etched in stone for eternity.

"We will remember them."

* * *

><p><em>please review. :)<em>


	3. dizzy

**dizzy**

other prompts used: hangover

* * *

><p>Scorpius drummed his wand against his thigh as he strode down the dimly-lit hallways, the flickering flames of the torches casting shadows on the walls. His fellow prefect had bailed on him tonight, claiming to have Flobberworm poisoning. Scorpius didn't know if that was a real illness, but he was happy enough to do the rounds on his own – Kier had offered to keep him company, but Scorpius figured that would do more harm than good. The last time Kier had been in the castle with hardly anyone around, he'd managed to set fire to the Charms classroom and kick off a mini ghost rebellion.<p>

Something scraped the stone floor in the next corridor. Scorpius froze, holding his wand still, and listened. There was a shuffling noise coming from around the corner, as if someone was lazily lounging along at their own pace – but the noise was uneven, stopping sometimes, and he could hear no voices. Why would someone be out past curfew on their own?

Holding his wand in front of him, Scorpius braced himself and took one, two, three steps towards the corner. Inching around the wall slowly, he glared daringly down the corridor and saw –

Rose Weasley.

Rose, stumbling towards him, tripping over her own feet sometimes and looking rather confused.

"Rose? Hey, Rose!" Scorpius jogged to meet her, lowering his wand. He blushed faintly as he realised this was the first time he'd been able to approach and talk to her confidently. Why did that time have to be when there was obviously something wrong with her?

Rose stared at him, then a big smile broke out on her face. "Oh, look, I found him! I found my hobbit!"

Now Scorpius stared at Rose. "Your what?"

Rose giggled. "You, silly! You're my hobbit," she informed him seriously.

"Oh." Scorpius blinked. "Well, that's… lovely. I suppose."

"They told me to go find my hobbit…" Rose swayed on the spot slightly, and Scorpius grabbed her arm to support her.

"Wait, who did? Were they the ones who got you drunk?" Scorpius felt a flare of anger ignite, and he tried to quench it as Rose started speaking again.

"The people at the party. And I'm not drunk," she insisted, tugging on a strand of his pale blonde hair and giggling.

Scorpius snorted. "Yes, you are. I can smell the alcohol on your breath."

"You have pretty hair," Rose commented matter-of-factly, ignoring him completely. "And nice skin. It's really, really, _really _soft. Like a baby's… um, like a baby's willy."

Scorpius went bright red. "I think you mean a baby's bottom."

Rose frowned. "That's what I said. Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!"

"Alright, Rose – stop it, sshh!" He tried to restrain her as she started dancing down the corridor, twirling and spinning as she gleefully sang a mixture of Muggle nursery rhymes.

"Old McDonald had a FERRET… squeak squeak squeak squeak squeeeeeeak! And on that… thing he had some HOBBITS… ee aye ee ay oh!" She turned to Scorpius with a wide smile. "Do you get it? It's about you!"

Scorpius nodded vigorously. "I could absolutely see that being written with me in my mind. Now, we need to get you back, Rose, come on."

"Hey, hobbit, I feel funny…" Rose moaned. Scorpius rolled his eyes, slipping an arm around his waist to hold her up.

"Yes, you're just drowsy and light-headed, it's expected. Just wait for tomorrow morning, you're in for a real surprise then."

"Oh, I can taste _beans__…"_ Rose groaned, before her face quickly turned pale white.

"Beans? Wha – oh, Merlin, NO!" But it was too late. Rose had emptied the contents of her stomach with an ugly retching noise – all over Scorpius' shoes and legs.

"Ugh… I feel dizzy…" she whined, burying her head in Scorpius' chest.

Scorpius shook from head to toe as he held his arms away from Rose, disgusted and now stinking of vomit. He stuck one leg out awkwardly, trying to shake some of the slimy, lumpy, orange substance off his trouser leg – unsuccessfully. "Lucky you."

* * *

><p><em>please review. :)<em>


	4. dream

**dream**

other prompts used: smile, blush, sleepy

* * *

><p>The red-haired girl giggled, reaching out for his hand. Her white dress seemed sharp in the hazy background, a golden halo surrounding her. Scorpius floated towards her, taking her hand. She laughed again, a high, angelic sound, and pulled him closer. His face was inches away from hers, their lips centimetres apart. Scorpius tilted his head upwards, eyes closing in bliss…<p>

THWACK! "Oi, Scorpius!"

The blonde shot up, eyes wide and slightly puffy from sleep. He looked around, confused. "Euuurrrghhhh?"

"Yes, that's right, you have overslept, my articulate friend." Kier went to thump him with the pillow again, but Scorpius let out a shriek and dived back under the covers. "Come on, sleepy head, you never sleep in. What was the dream about?" Kier pried teasingly.

Scorpius frowned. "Don't ever call me sleepy head in public. People are going to start thinking that we're dating."

"They already do, Scorpion Toes," Kier shrugged matter-of-factly.

Scorpius groaned. "Let me sleep, Kier…"

"What, and not to get to hear which girl that dream was about? Not so fast, my good sir." He yanked Scorpius upright by the collar.

"How d'you know it was about a girl?"

"Because you were mumbling her name in your sleep." Scorpius blushed as Kier started to imitate him. "Oh _Rose__… _my _Rosie_… let me kiss you, Rose… I love Rose Weasley… oh, _Rosie-Posie__…"_

Scorpius pushed him away when Kier started trying to climb onto his lap.

"I didn't say those things," he mumbled.

"Yes, Scorpy-Pie, you did."

"God, stop with the nicknames!"

"Stop with the disturbing sleep-talking about Rose Weasley!"

Scorpius smiled faintly. "She's pretty, though, isn't she?"

Kier rolled his eyes. "Sex on a stick. Now get up and go drool over the real-life version of her."

Scorpius sighed and rolled out of his bed, straight into the bathroom. "Oh, Scorpius?" Kier called after him.

"What?"

"I'd advise against calling her your 'queen of pure, white angelic perfection and a magnificent swan neck' when you're partners in Potions today."

Scorpius had to bang his head several times against the wall before he could go back in and face Kier again.

* * *

><p>please <em>review<em> :)


	5. bouquet

**bouquet**

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!"<p>

Scorpius jumped as a pile of envelopes smacked onto the table in front of him. He glanced up too see Albus Potter with his arms folded, looking vaguely amused.

"You beat me out this year. I'm impressed," he said, sliding into the seat beside Scorpius at the Slytherin table.

Scorpius surveyed the pile that had invaded his breakfast tiredly. He was used to the slew of Valentines every year – in all honesty, he didn't know how he managed to get so many, he stuttered and stumbled over his words whenever he tried to talk to a pretty girl – and he and Al were always the most popular among the ladies of Hogwarts.

"Why do I never get any cards?" Kier moaned, sticking his bottom lip out as he stared reproachfully at his heaped plate of bacon and scrambled egg. "Why don't girls like me?" He stabbed at a piece of black pudding, tossing it into the air and grinning when he caught the whole thing in his mouth.

"No idea, Kier," Scorpius shrugged innocently. He started to open his many cards, slightly exasperated. "Let's see… 'I'm a slave for you', um, no… 'Nargles are red, Crumple Horned Snorkaks are blue, I'd feed myself to the Giant Squid just for you!', original… 'Scorlily forever', that's nice."

"Huh. Some good poetry this year," Al remarked. "Oh – nine o'clock, don't look now."

"Wha –" Scorpius followed Al's gaze to where Lily was sitting with her friends, surrounded by Valentines and giggling. When she caught Scorpius' eye, a flirty smile lit up her face and she waggled her fingers at him. Al snorted with laughter, turning away. He was far too used to Lily being… well, _Lily. _

Scorpius, on the other hand, could only see the girl sitting a way down the table from Lily and her gaggle of sheep. Rose sat picking at scrambled eggs, staring slightly mournfully at Lily's pile of Valentines while James and Lucy arm-wrestled next to her, both completely uninterested in Valentine's Day.

"Scorp? Who are you – my cousin? Again?"

Scorpius went red. "Er – no. I was staring at – James."

_What did you say that for? _He cursed himself inside. James Potter, of all people!

Al smirked. "You know, she's caught you staring before. She told me." He nodded in his cousin's directions. A bouquet of blue tulips – for Scorpius happened to know that Rose hated roses because of her name, that her favourite colour was blue, and lilies were out of the question for obvious reasons – had landed neatly in her lap. She stared at them in wonder, allowing herself to smile slightly. "You send her those?"

"Wha – no! Of course not. I told you it's – uhm, James."

_Don't dig yourself into a deeper bloody whole, you twat!_

Al nodded, bored with his own Valentine's Day horde and starting on Scorpius' instead. "I believe you," he said absent-mindedly, exchanging an eye roll with Kier. "Oh, Scorp, you've got to look at this card – it's gold! Literally."

Scorpius groaned.

* * *

><p><em>please don't favourite without reviewing. :)<em>


End file.
